


A Cat Just Leads to Another

by Uru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Cute story, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Pets, Sexual Tension, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uru/pseuds/Uru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wakes up in a new home, with new owners and a new grumpy house mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first of all : thankyou for reading this! I haven't written anything in a good while so I hope this is a little enjoyable at least! Second : I sort of imagine the humans looking at the animals and seeing them as what they are, animals, but when the animals do look at each other they see smaller humans with ears, tails, wings etc, ya know, to make the whole romance thing easier. enjoy!
> 
> Editora: added tags and changed rating

The life of a cat is a hard one, as Hinata came to learn in his first year of life.

The lithe cat had been run over by Suga's bike and the teen was panicking, never had he rushed to a vet with anything, never had he owned animals and here he was trying to work against time with a small orange ball of fur.

  
"ah yes Daichi? where was that vet you told me about? I'm sort of lost" he mumbled into the phone awaiting for his friend to answer, he kept walking, phone in one hand, cat in the other. Taking turns and peeking into streets, the rain wasn't helping and he tried to shield the kitten as much as he could from it. Taking his friend's directions he eventually found the clinic where he was welcomed and rushed into one of the rooms.  
"Hello, so what might our little friend's name be?" the vet asked while inspecting the cats eyes and mouth, the vet's badge read "Shimizu Kiyoko" and Suga sighed and he watched the girl handle the little thing very carefully.

  
"well he sort of doesn't have one...yet at least.." she looked at him expressionless before turning her eyes on the animal once again. "well I think we will need to do more exams he doesn't seem too hot, so tell me what happened." Sugawara rubbed his arm thinking about the events that had taken place just a few moments before, he was rushing to get home, college had kept him longer than he had expected, the rain was pouring and then there was something running from one side of the road to the other and Suga was hitting that same something and then boom, his bike going one way, him falling to another side and a lump of wet fur in the middle of the road because of him. "well it was dark and I accidentally hit him with my bike, I didn't get a chance to stop he just came running from nowhere.." he looked at the small orange cat felling guilty...or at least he thought he was orange, he was so dirty that a good part of his fur just looked brown and muddy.  
"well we might have to take him in, it doesn't seem to serious, the problem is that he was already sort of sick before you hit him, anyway how is this going to be? are you going to take him in?" the boy nearly choked, taking a cat in? having a pet? He had never had one, the only experience he had was from his roomate's cat who didn't even show up much. "W-well I don't know I never owned a pet what if I kill him by accident?what if someone sits on him he is so small." "well you sort of already nearly killed him, and he needs an owner we can't keep him in here or treat him if we aren't sure if he has anywhere to go." Sighing the boy rubbed his eyes, it was a huge responsability, he knew that if he accepted keeping the cat it would be until the end of the thing's days, or his own. Then again it shouldn't be too hard after all, all Daichi's cat did was eat and disappear into the dark places of Daichi's room, 'I'm sure all cats act alike so it shouldn't be too hard, right?' he thought to himself rubbing his chin, watching the vet rub the unconscious cat back after giving it a vaccine.

"He should be alright, He is only out cold. He is running a small fever, should you take him in you should give him these once in the morning and another one by the evening" she said pointing to a pack of pills "then in one of his meal mix in this" she showed him another pill pack "break these in half, only one half per day, and he should be fine in a week."

Suga looked at the pills, he felt like he didn't have much of a choice to begin with so he just had to accept it "So should we name him?" he patted the cat's head gently "Yeah, we should." "alright, so what will it be?" Kiyoko asked, opening a new pet page on he computer screen"

"I think he can be...Shoyo."

**Hinata’s POV**

He didn't feel good, in fact he felt horrible, truth to be told he felt like burnt poop. he rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, which proved quite impossible, he didn't remember why though. Why was he in such a state, he remembers he was running away from something, something that had be barking at him furiously, he was scared, he had been thrown out of those big moving animals that humans ride, those who always sound terribly angry when they're not sleeping. but that was it, he didn't remember much more other than running away.

He tried to open his eyes, but it was painfull, he tried to move his tail, but it felt heavy, his ears also felt heavy and wet. Everything was horrible.  
And then something was touching him, the back of his ear to be precise, he wanted to look, but he couldn't, he wanted to smell but it was also impossible and every sound that came to him sounded drowned, like whoever was talking to him was underwater.

That was the first time he had been slightly counscious, the second time came when he felt someone near his face, he swear he could have heard a hiss too.  
The third time was not long after, it felt like a decade of sleeping to him though, he awoke with someone rubbing his head, he lazily opened his heavy eyes and looked up to his petting donor "Suga come here! He's awake!" "Really?!" he couldn't really understand what the sounds meant but he saw another human drawing near. They both looked like nice humans, but then again all humans looked nice, so Hinata did the one things he knew that humans liked and understood, he purred.

"Aww he's purring, better that than nothing, right?" "I don't know Daichi, here it says they purr when in pain or stress too, maybe he is dying. oh my God I should call the vet!" the human stopped petting him and turned to the human that had arrived later "Suga he isn't dying, and you've been tothe vet like..yesterday" "but that was when he was hit Daichi!" the glorious ear rubbing returned "He is fine, trust me."

It wasn't long after that Hinata tried to get up and move, but it proved to be very hard, his muscles felt sore and his body overall felt like it had been set on fire for a while, either way even if he could move the humans seemed to insist that he remained on the basket he had awoken in. Later though he was allowed to get up, they seemed to want to see if he was able to use the sandbox 'do they want to see me pee? maybe they doubt I am capable" he though feeling irritated, his chest swelling in pride he showed them he was able to take care of himself and even cover the pee properly!

They were proud (relieved).

Hinata was later served a small bowl of food that he took no time in taking down, he still felt sluggish and tired but he felt even more hungry than all of those together. Or so he thought, later that same day he seemed to return to that long sleep state, he would wake up sometimes hurting all over, he sometimes could hear himself meowing, his meows sounded long and pained and whenever that happened it wouldn't take long for a human hand to show up and rub his head or his side.

By the fourth day Hinata felt much better, whenever he wanted to wake up but couldn't and was hurting someone would come and pet him, the dark haired human's petting felt more firm but it wasn't too rough, the light haired human was very careful when petting him, he petted him very gently, way to gently in fact since sometimes it even felt like a challenge to feel the weight of his hand. There was also the occasional sound of soft footsteps, but they were hard to hear, whoever made those was really silent he thought.  
In no time Hinata was back to being a healthy cat, he felt strong and awake, he no longer went into those long sleeping sessions that would hurt.

But feeling good wasn't all that great, because as soon as the humans thought him healthy they washed him. It was horrible, like he was going to drown bt at least there was no more mud on his tail or ears.

It was that same day that Hinata, who was drying by the window in the sun's light, licking himself, that he noticed someone that he hadn't noticed before. A big (huge) black (darked than coal!) cat looking at him. "Hi!" Hinata called, the other boy however disappeared, gasp how dare he. Hinata's ears fell back, he felt somewhat insulted so he had no other choice than run after the other feline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is good for relieving stress, my chapter are so short though. enjoy!

**Kageyama’s POV**

He knew that humans could be assholes, but bringing a new cat home? And a dying one at that? That’s a new low, even for his animal training obsessed owner. What had he done wrong? Did he meow too much? Too little? Didn’t he bring home enough rats? Perhaps they preferred mice?

No, this was different. This was that other human’s fault for sure. The Sugawara one, yeah he was the one that had brought home that unnatural ball of fur. And because of that damned human he was here, under Daichi’s bed trying to hide away from the small cat that had invaded his life.

“Hellloooooooo????” Kageyama flinched at the call, he could feel the hair in the back of his neck rising, this was annoying.

“Oh there you are, hi!” he was small, didn’t look very built, his tail was sort of scary, like a very fluffy orange mess that only matched his hair but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he was letting out the loudest meanest hiss he had ever let out and he was quite proud of it.

The red head jumped back falling on his butt, his ears flattening against his head “w-wha“ Kageyama got out from his hiding place only to hiss again towering over the smaller boy. The smaller cat however didn’t plan on staying down forever, he scrambled to his feet and wasted no time in hissing back. It didn’t sound like a hiss to say the least, more like a strangled meow, a slightly angrier meow, but it managed to surprise Kageyama, that he was putting up a fight.

The surprise soon melted into more irritation and Kageyama raised his hand, claws in place, ready to strike when “TOBIO NO!!” large hands picked him up, he wiggled before calming down and glared as hard as it was catly possible at the other feline at that was being picked up by Sugawara.

“Aah this didn’t go well” the shorter teen mumbled petting the orange ball who was glaring back at him.

**O O O O**

This went on for a couple of weeks until they could finally stay in the same room without going at each other’s throat, which felt like a victory to the human boys who could finally relax and not worry about the cats killing themselves.

Kageyama still didn’t like Hinata though, his meows were too loud, his purr sounded like those animals that humans rode when they were waking up, he kept asking the humans for petting and even BELLY RUBS, what kind of cat was he?!? WHO in their RIGHT MINDS asks for belly rubs???

Hinata on the other hand was quite enjoying his new home and owners, his previous human was okay, but he never really petted him much, he had been the only kitten that hadn’t been given away, even the smallest one of their litter had gotten a new home, Natsu was her name and she had been Hinata’s favorite sibling. These humans though, were great and best of all they kept saying how much of a good boy he was compared to the cat they called Tobio, how much nicer he was.

The black cat however wasn’t enjoying it at all, how dared he? He was obviously challenging him, but what should he do? He had never been a very touchy cat, only at night when he was relaxed and Daichi would rub his ear and ask him what sort of Oriental Shorthair he was. True that his breed was a needy one, but Kageyama had always been a bit off, nothing wrong with not wanting petting sometimes….all the time… except now, that he was being challenged by that damned orange ball.

So Kageyama decided, he had to compete whether he wanted or not, so he got up and jumped on Daichi’s lap, Daichi however did not do anything, he just sort of stared at him very wide eyed. And so did Suga, and even Hinata. “well.. pet me!” he demanded, his meow sounding awkward and stranded to Daichi who eventually rubbed his ear, and then patted his head and then turned really excited and started caressing Kageyama all over “oh my God, this is a miracle!” Daichi said rubbing Kageyama’s chin.

‘At least now I’m winning’ the black cat assumed, feeling uncomfortable with the whole fondling thing, or so he did before noticing that Hinata wasn’t watching anymore and was busy cleaning his ears by the window.

It went on like that for the next few days, the petting competitions started to be a thing, not that the humans minded much, they did make fun of him though, saying things like “aaww Tobio wants smooches too?” or “is little Tobio jealous of Shoyo? Aaw”. Soon though it wasn’t only for their owners attention, Kageyama would race Hinata everywhere, from going to the litter box to having meals, all except when it came to going outside because Hinata was not yet allowed by the vet.

It was weird, but Kageyama didn’t feel like the shorter boy bothered him all that much anymore, true he was loud and annoying, but not all that disgusting. Only a little.

**Hinata’s POV**

In his eyes the other boy didn’t hate him anymore, in his eyes they were sort of… acquaintances. The black cat was cruel and dumb and too territorial, and dumb and, did he mention mean? Well yeah but not THAT horrible.

There was however, something that bothered Hinata a lot regarding the other boy. They didn’t talk to each other. They never had, the only words that had been exchanged between them had been that first day where things hadn’t gone very smoothly, he didn’t even know his name. So one morning when their owners had left, Hinata decided to do the unthinkable: to establish contact.

He sat down near the other boy who was basking in the sun’s light, he didn’t do as much as turning his face towards Hinata, all he did was to open one eye glance at him and then close it again. Hinata grabbed his own tail and started untangling it casually and glancing around, trying to think of something to say.

“So.. uh … how long have you been here?” This time he did open both his eyes and did turn his head to look at Hinata.

It was also the first time Hinata didn’t see him frowning, of course that only lasted a few seconds and then the scowl was back on again. He didn’t answer right away though, and Hinata was already regretting asking “since I was a kitten, Daichi bottle fed me.”

The smaller boy gasped, which earned him a harder glare “A-ah I see, I see!” And they went back to turning their heads to opposite directions, this was frustrating, Hinata never had much trouble making friends, even with other animals.

They stayed quiet for a while before another question being fired “w-what’s your name?” Another long silence, before Hinata got shot with another particularly aggressive glare. “Kageyama”. Hinata could only beam in happiness, he pointed his brightest grin at Kageyama who glared a little less harder “I’m Hinata, the humans call me Shoyo though!”

Hinata’s tail wag matched the mightiest dog tail wag out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say other that I’m bad at writing long chapters so tried to make this one a bit bigger.

He wasn’t a bad person, he really wasn’t but Kageyama set him on edge, he annoyed him, and he despised him but since he was good to everyone else so this didn’t make him bad.

It was just Kageyama.

Oikawa was a good dog, a very good dog, he was a pure breed Akita, he had won awards in those contests humans made for them, and damn he was god damned noble. He behaved good, he didn’t pee just anywhere, he didn’t scare off other dogs, he was a. Very. Good. Dog.

Except when Kageyama was concerned, whenever the cat would sit on the wall dividing their gardens, he felt the need to taunt the other boy. The black cat usually didn’t do much, he just sat there and stared but it still pissed of Oikawa a lot.

Kageyama was so horrible, so disgusting that he had even gotten hit in the back with a rolled up magazine for barking at the ‘poor neighbor’s kitten’, TWICE, but the worst was having his actions judged and his tail bitten by Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was a –cute- Shiba, dark curly tail, cute dark ears, Oikawa adored him except that he didn’t understand how Iwaizumi could talk so naturally to Kageyama without wanting to rip off his head.

It wasn’t until one morning that Oikawa didn’t muster up any words for Kageyama because Kageyama wasn’t looking at him, he wasn’t staring at him or trying to annoy him. There he was standing on top of the wall, hands on hips and he looked like he was talking to someone. But he was sure there were no other animals on the other side other that the black cat.

That was when a small cat, with messed up hair jumped very, very high and, accidently, missing the wall landed on their side.

 

“Oooowww my butt” the short boy whined getting up while rubbing his bottom “what sort of cat are you who can’t even land on his feet? What a loser” Kageyama said from his high stand.

The dogs just stared for a bit and then walked over to the kitten to help him, Iwaizumi quickly sniffed the poor cat who looked scared “Are you alright?” “Y-yeah somehow..” he then jumped, tail fuzzing up ears pinning back as Oikawa grabbed him from behind and started sniffing the back of his head, neck and even ears.

Hinata started to squeak and squirm trying to release himself but the grip the dog had on him was quite strong “You’re going to scare him dead” Iwaizumi said disapprovingly as Hinata muttered something along the lines of needing a litterbox.

Oikawa huffed, he didn’t scare people dead, he just usually stunned them with how good looking he was, even female humans agreed. “What’s your name shrimpy?” he asked releasing Hinata who looked paler than he should “Hi-Hinata”

He recovered fast, he learned about the dogs and their owner, he also learned that Oikawa did not like Kageyama and called him king of the backyard or something of the sort.

Hinata stole a peek at Kageyama every now and then, he hadn’t come down, he sometimes noticed that he also looked at them but obviously didn’t know them to notice, he also sported the hugest meanest frown ever. If glares could kill, the tree on Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s garden would have already caught on fire.

“Well it’s funny Oikawa, you sort of give the impression of a grand king yourself!” Hinata said innocently, tail flicking.

The shiba snorted and cupped his mouth trying to contain the laughter, Oikawa though looked stunned.

“Hey Hinata” Kageyama called “Daichi is calling us inside” he said, voice sounding venomous. “Have fun with the king, Hinata” Oikawa said in a voice that he supposed the dog meant to sound sweet.

This time Hinata landed on his feet.

**OOOO**

He didn’t understand Hinata very well, sure he wasn’t hand to read but still, he was hard to understand.

He had already gotten the fact that Hinata was a touchy fellow down, but no one, not even Daichi, had the guts to force him into being touch friendly.

Hinata though was either fearless or stupid, and right now he was wondering how did someone who got all riled up, tail puffed and all whenever he would do as much as raise a hand on him managed to get into his bed and curled up on his side.

He sighed, it’s not that he minded ALL that much but this was still unwelcomed… no, just unexpected. At least he was quiet.

He stared at the sleeping face in front of him, peaceful, he could even dare say cute. Very cute. But it was still Hinata and he was still uninvited to his bed. “Oi wake up” he mumbled shaking the other boy slightly, the response came as a small hand gripping his shirt* and mumbled words that sounded a lot like ‘Bakeyama’. His ears twitched annoyed and embarrassed as Hinata cuddled into his chest, nuzzling his face into Kageyama’s neck.

Even his ears were red.

Well their humans sometimes shared beds as well so this probably was normal?? He didn’t know, he felt his chest tight and nearly understood the times when Hinata would get nervous about a trip to a vet or anything else and needed to visit the litterbox like 5 times in a row or would puke in the room’s carpet.

It wasn’t just sleeping though, Hinata had started proving to be the emperor of touching. He would cling to his arm whenever he wanted to play, he often licked Kageyama’s ears when he wasn’t paying attention and them grumble at how bad of a king he was for chasing him around for doing it, he’d bump their knees together when they were eating, grab the back of his shirt when he was walking ahead towards the garden, well a whole lot of touching.

And all of this was making Kageyama weird. Sure he was sort of getting used to the whole constant touching business, he didn’t pull away as much as he used to or hiss as much (honestly because Hinata didn’t seem to get the message) but above all it made him confused. It made him confused because whenever Kenma, a street cat, came to visit Hinata would play with him, lick his ears and hug him nonstop. There was also Nishinoya, Kuroo, the other neighbor’s dog Tanaka all these with whom Hinata also played with.

It stirred something inside Kageyama, it made him sick, it made him angry for some reason, thus the confusion.

“Bakeyama, why won’t you cuddle with me?” Hinata whine one afternoon while laying the couch, head in Kageyama’s lap.

“hmm” he mumbled, ruffling Hinata’s hair “that’s not cuddling!” he whined and got up and jumped on the other boy’s lap surprising him “peeett meeeee” he demanded bumping his forehead against Kageyama’s who felt his organs turn to stone and his ears and tail turn into ice.

Did other male cats do this? Probably, right? This was totally normal, yes that was it it was normal for your friend ,if he could even call Hinata that, to climb onto his lap and rub his face into his neck and face, or to sleep with him, yea normal. As normal as the sun in the sky or Oikawa disliking him. Yes.

He still didn’t know what to do though, he felt awkward, sure he said to himself this was normal, but it didn’t felt normal. He decided that there no better way than testing the waters himself to decide whether it was normal or not, he looked at the at the cat in front of him, meeting with big, wide, warm brown eyes and a pouty mouth.

He gave Hinata’s nose a peck, and regretted right after because the expression on Hinata’s face was one he had never seen and the color on his cheeks nearly matched that of his hair, and that was everything but normal.

The shorter boy twisted out of Kageyama’s lap, quickly and clumsily tripping on himself before sitting besides Kageyama. They pretended nothing had happened.

**Stupid, dumb, cute, awful Hinata.** Who now seemed to think twice before touching him now. Wasn’t he overreacting? It was just a kiss, and on the nose at that too, why was he refraining from playing with his tail when he was trying to concentrate on something important, or not licking his ears like he always tried too? That Dumbass.

Thing is, Kageyama didn’t know that Hinata himself was going through some problems of his own, like how he couldn’t help but notice every little thing Kageyama did, like for example he didn’t hiss at Hinata more that 3 times a day when before he would hiss as if hissing was speaking, or how Kageyama didn’t frown all the time now, his expression in fact seemed to soften whenever Hinata asked him questions or tried to tell him the same jokes the sparrows had told him that very day, he didn’t yell at him anymore just muttered a ‘stupid’ or ‘dumbass’ every now and then. And this was a victory for Hinata, he was just lost in thought because Nishinoya had told him it was very, very bizarre seeing Kageyama be so nice to someone other than his human.

Daichi and Sugawara were thrilled though, every time they’d walk on them sleeping together they would pat both their heads and compliment them on how they were ‘the cutest buddies’.

Neither him or Kageyama protested that, even if Kageyama made a pouty/angry face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lets pretend they somehow see each other dressed, yay magical clothing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, quick chapter, sorry for being so bad at this, I either pop a lot of chapters at once or one every two centuries.

“H-hey do you remember that time you said something about kissing?” Kenma stopped cleaning his ears to turn his attention towards his tiny best friend “Yeah.”

“w-well is it good?” Kenma stayed silent for a bit trying to understand where this was coming from. It didn’t take long.

“Did the king kiss you?” “N-No!! He didn’t I-I’m just asking out of curiosity!”

Kenma resumed his cleaning, now focusing on his tail, he had been getting along with Hinata long enough to read him as easily as humans read their blocks of paper.

“It is nice I guess” the boy said taking Hinata’s tail and starting to untangle it “if the one who is kissing you knows how to do it.”

“Oh….does Kuroo kiss well?” this earned him a side look from the now blushing cat.

“I guess he does” Kenma mumbled, pulling some fur from Hinata’s tail on purpose, receiving a whine from the redhead.

Kenma was quiet, he didn’t have many friends because of that, he didn’t take any interest in hunting or meowing at the moon, because of that he had little to no people that were close to him, being the most recent one Hinata. Hinata contrasted with him, he was loud, hyperactive, always talking and moving around but Kenma didn’t mind, in fact he liked to listen and was grateful Hinata wouldn’t question him on his lack of words.

“Watcha talking about tiny ones?” He minded Oikawa though, in fact he minded all dogs, they were too proud.

“Kissing!” he sighed, of course Hinata would answer “ooh, that’s an interesting theme” the older boy smirked his perky ears flicking in interest.

“He would know” Kenma mumbled narrowing his eyes at the dog “he kisses everyone he manages to lay his paws on.” “I concur” at that, Oikawa’s tail dropped, half curling between his legs looking at Iwaizumi who approached them “You shouldn’t trust him Hinata.”

The kitten looked between them, he didn’t think Oikawa was a bad person for kissing, after all kissing seemed like a nice thing to do, he also couldn’t help but wonder if Kageyama had ever kissed anyone. Not that he cared, of course.

The theme stuck to his mind for long, until later that night when he was enjoying some post dinner petting inn Sugawara’s lap. Daichi joined them giving him a fast pat to his head and quickly turning his attention to the magic box with little people.

They were quiet for a while, and then Hinata noticed Daichi’s arm slowly wrapping an arm around his owner’s shoulder, in no time they had pulled each other into a kiss. It’s not that Hinata liked to watch people going around doing their private romantic business, especially his humans, but this was different, his was a very good chance to learn.

Or so he thought.

“Your cat is making this awkward” Daichi mumbled into Sugawara’s lips who just hummed in return, trying to get the kiss going again “No really, it’s freaky, he’s watching us” at this they broke up.

His human mumbled some sort of apology before putting him down and dragging Kageyama’s owner to one of the bedrooms. ‘Well that was disappointing’ he frowned, he had been hoping to gather some sort of information on the whole lips-to-lips business.

He dragged his feet and dropped besides Kageyama in their (kageyama’s) bed. He pulled himself on to the other boy’s back, receiving a grunt but no resistance. He started playing with the black cat’s ears, admiring how big and pointy they were “bunny ears, doggy ears, no ears” he mumbled as he played before Kageyama shook his head, trying to get rid of his pestering friend.

“Hey Kageyama” “hmm?” he restarted playing with the ears trying to think whether he should ask what he wanted to ask or not “well?” Kageyama asked, a hint of impatience noticeable in his voice.

“Huh have you… ever kissed anyone?” a head turned slightly to look at him with a questionable expression. “What?” Hinata blushed “Y-You know, kiss, like lips on lips and all that...”

The silence started to weight on Hinata “Y-You know never mind” he said sliding of his friend’s back and laying besides him, turning his back towards Kageyama “forget what I asked”.

He felt horrible and embarrassed, what sort of question was that, you just don’t question your buddies about that right? Well, he HAD asked Kenma the exact same thing, sort of, and not felt like the air was slaughtering him, but Kageyama was different, and he regretted asking him such a question.

“I have not.” He blinked, had that been Hinata’s imagination or Kageyama’s actual voice? He couldn’t tell “huh?” “I haven’t kissed anyone, stop huhing at me, stupid”.

If he could he would have huhed again, at how confused he felt right now, confused at the heat invading this cheeks and ears, confused at the tight sensation in the pit of his stomach.

“You?” confused at Kageyama’s question “What?” “Have you kissed anyone?” Hinata could feel his heart beating fast in his ribcage, why was he so nervous? this was just a regular talk with a friend, like the one he had had that same morning with Kenma, and his heart didn’t go crazy then.

“N-No I never had the chance” he said, hand gripping his chest as if to calm down his racing heart.

Hinata damned himself for asking Kageyama something, anything related to kissing, why he couldn’t stay quiet for once instead of embarrassing himself deeply. They stayed quiet for a long while, the awkward silence murdering the smaller boy slowly inside.

“I bet it’s not as good as they say” he jumped a bit, not expecting to hear anything from his friend “I mean I’ve seen Oikawa and Iwaizumi kissing, it looks gross, being dogs doesn’t help them look anywhere near nice, anyway.”

“I’ve seen our humans kiss too” Hinata said playing with his fingers “it doesn’t look that gross, I think” he mumbled trying to imagine what would the sensation of kissing be like.

Well, the thought alone didn’t seem very appealing, someone else’s lips on his own wasn’t something all that attractive to be honest, and the whole tongue deal he had once heard was even less alluring.

“Do you wanna try it?” what. Was. That. Whatever that was it was not Kageyama, not the stuck up, look-at-me-I’ve-got-pedigree Kageyama. Not the Kageyama that would bicker with him for the smallest things or race with him to the food bowl, no, that question hadn’t definitely been made by THAT Kageyama.

“Well?” he felt the boy besides him move, he turned his head a little to face the familiar scowl. It wasn’t, however, the usual scowl, his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them, his ears weren’t perky and attentive as usual, instead they were bent back, he could feel the nervous flicker of Kageyama’s long thin tail against his leg.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, and stared at the taller boy, this was very embarrassing though he couldn’t deny being curious, besides, Kageyama was sort of (very) attractive, nothing wrong with giving up his first kiss to someone like that, right? Right.

“I don’t really know how to do it” he said, he could feel his face warm as he stared up at his friend. “It can’t be that hard” Kageyama said with confidence.

Soon enough there were two nose bumps, an award cough from Hinata along with a tiny giggle, before their lips brushed each other. It was quick, very quick, but enough to send a spark of electricity down to his stomach. Kageyama turned his face away, the frown on his face even worse, his cheeks red and ears impossibly flat against his hair. Hinata felt embarrassed too, still he couldn’t help shooting Kageyama with the brightest grin he had in store.

Kageyama’s glare lessened a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, hope you like this one ~

He’s not good at understanding others, he’s never been good and he’ll never be. But to say he didn’t want to at least try to understand some people would be a lie.

Yes Kageyama was bad at understanding, but he wanted to understand Hinata. He sighed staring at the face of his sleeping housemate. It’s not as if Hinata’s hard to understand, he’s simple minded, easily amused or riled up, easy to manipulate, easy to talk to, somewhat easy to listen (some days), easy to look at. Yes Hinata was an easy everything.

What wasn’t easy to understand though, was the power that the small cat seemed to have over him. Whenever he’d see the redhead’s face he’d get an urge to play with him, compete with him and even encourage and compliment him, like that one time Hinata had been able to actually catch the red dot, Daichi and Sugawara had been laughing at them so they must have been proud too.

The worst came when he’d seen Hinata talking to that one street cat, Kenma he thought he was, or when his friend would jump over the garden’s wall to play with Tanaka or with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. At those times he would feel bad, he would feel disgusted, he would get the urge to go fight all these people that were interacting with Hinata.

Hazel eyes fluttered open, the red cat stretched and rubbed his eyes, he yawned and mumbled something that Kageyama could only guess that was meant to be ‘good morning bakeyama’ but came nowhere near sounding like it. “hmm” he mumbled ruffling the other boy’s wild hair, Hinata in turn grinned purring lightly, his cheeks were lightly pink from what Kageyama guessed was from remembering their pseudo kiss.

His cheeks warmed up as well. He was cute, he was too damned cute, in fact he was so cute that it managed to anger Kageyama, he didn’t like feeling tamed by someone else’s looks (and personality) and he would never admit it to Hinata, truth to be told the other boy didn’t need to know Kageyama’s thoughts on him. They were just friends and Hinata just happened to match the sun in brightness.

He had good self-control.

 

0000

“You have no self-control” He spat, how dared him, that damned Tsukishima.

Tsukishima was the only cat Kageyama had ever socialized with besides Hinata. Well, Tsukishima and his weird friend. While Tsukishima was a pure bred Ragdoll, Yamaguchi had been a stray adopted by the other cat’s owners.

He also made it seem as if Tsukishima was a god, since the smaller cat seemed to follow him just about everywhere and glorify everything the ragdoll said.

Kageyama found it a bit annoying. Specially because it was Tsukishima he was idolizing, the sole cat whose ego matched his own on the whole neighborhood, yet wasn’t made fun of like Kageyama was.

“I can’t believe the King asked someone to let him kiss them” “Right, right! The king we know would just steal a kiss right away!” Yamaguchi said agreeing with the light haired boy, nodding vigorously.

Kageyama hissed, his short fur puffing in his tail, he hated that nickname, and he knew Tsukishima called him that precisely for that sole reason, to annoy him.

“But to think Kageyama would kiss anyone at all, I would have never guessed” the shorter of the three cats added swinging his legs.

Kageyama said nothing, and neither did Tsukishima. They weren’t friends, he knew that the other cats wouldn’t go as far as try to know about what he felt or what he thought. They just hanged out with him from time to time, but he felt they couldn’t be considered buddies.

“Would you people stop sitting on my wall all the time? How many times do I need to piss on it?” Tanaka growled at them from where he was standing, a metal chain locked with his collar.

Everyone knew Tanaka had a problem with hyperactivity. He contrasted with his owner, Asahi, Kageyama believed it was his name, he was also Nishinoya’s owner. Whenever their human was out Nishinoya would be locked in the kitchen and Tanaka chained in the backyard.

He felt no pity for them though, for it was also known Tanaka such an energetic and strong dog, he would destroy is owner’s garden, and then jump the garden’s wall and destroy his neighbors’ gardens and pick fights with some other animals.

Nishinoya on the other hand was known as the guardian deity of his house, but he took it far too seriously and felt somehow responsible for feeding his friend Tanaka and his owner Asahi, and given the chance he would hunt every bird or lizard that would lay their feet upon their house, be it the garden or the roof, Nishinoya would hunt them all and place them on their owner’s bed, something Kageyama had learned that humans disliked, also by bringing a dead rat home one day.

“Get out!” Tanaka barked at them trying to pull at the chain imprisoning him, he could also feel an intense stare coming from the house’s kitchen window, it would not surprise him if he looked and Nishinoya would be there glaring at them for sitting on their courtyard’s wall.

“Kageyama, Daichi and Suga are back” He heard Hinata call, the small orange tabby seemed reluctant in approaching them, mostly because of Tsukishima, he knew Hinata wouldn’t lose a second in puffing his fur at the tall boy and showing him how brave he was for a tiny cat, but Tsukishima was quite the impressive and intimidating cat. He was tall, very tall and his tail was so damned huge even he sometimes felt threaten by it, maybe it had the ability to swallow other cats, one could never tell.

“You better go King, that sample of a cat is glaring claws and teeth at me” Tsukishima huffed getting on his feet and walking away, Yamaguchi following close behind waving bye at Kageyama and Hinata.

“You know, I really feel off about that big cat you hang out with sometimes” Hinata said as he approached him.

“Really? No one could tell by the way you stood miles away from us and glare” the black cat said, ruffling the shorter boy’s hair “You’re just stupid” Hinata huffed and hissed giving him a light punch in the arm.

Kageyama felt comfortable with Hinata, even though he was annoying and loud, he felt ok, unlike with Tsukishima, he felt he didn’t need to put up many wall when around the orange fluffy cat.

Their lips touched, he liked how soft Hinata’s lips felt against his own, he pulled back blushing and turning away, burning the picture of a stunned Hinata just standing there, wide eyed and unblinking since he hadn’t been expecting for Kageyama to just kiss him out of nowhere.

It carried on like that for a while, they’d kiss once or twice a day, always chaste quick kisses, Hinata saw it as a friend thing though, he dared not to do it to any other besides Kageyama, and somehow it felt like an only-Kageyama thing.

Hinata also enjoyed the thrill and excitement it sent down his body whenever their lips connected, as if a current of electricity ran through him (they were just friend, close friends did this, no doubt about that).

Or so he believed.

Kageyama on the other hand was pretty aware that this wasn’t a ‘friends’ deal and sure Hinata was adorable and all and made his insides flit whenever he gave him one of his bright grins, but he just didn’t see Hinata as anything other than a friend. A very close friend, whose lips were very appetizing.

 

OOOO

“They’ve been getting very close don’t you think” Sugawara said while sipping from his tea as he watched Kageyama and Hinata wrestle each other “Yeah, thank god, or it would be hell to live in here. My mom had two cats that hated each other’s guts and it was pretty violent” Daichi said putting his coffee aside to prepare Kageyama and Hinata’s food bowls.

“I don’t think Tobio had ever stayed in the same room as me this long before Shoyo came along” Suga mused, taking photos of the two cats that were busy playing fight.

“Hmm I could try and train Shoyo too for cat contests, though it wouldn’t be very useful since he can’t take part in any” Daichi said before dodging the same cat he was talking about who had randomly jumped in his direction before darting off to hide behind some pillows.

“I don’t think anyone, not even you, can tame that ball of fur” “Yeah agreed, only your bike can do that” Daichi snorted before shrinking slightly at his housemate’s mighty glare.

“I’m joking, I’m joking” He said putting his hands up in defense before planting a kiss on Sugawara’s forehead “sorry”.

“Hmph you better be” the light haired boy said, sounding as offended as he could “you should really feed the cats, they look like they are about to eat your leg” Daichi agreed looking down at two pair of big eyes, one gaze dark blue and sharp, the other hazel and soft.

Hinata stood on his hind legs, placing his front paws on Daichi’s knee, meowing and demanding his food.

“Oh shush you baby” Daichi said rubbing one of Hinata’s ears, he then turned his attention to Sugawara to kiss him.

“Their kisses are really long, I wonder how they don’t run out of breath” Hinata said, frowning at the fact that he was being neglected “I’m hunggryyyyy Daichii feed meeee”.

Kageyama glanced at his cat friend before meowing at the human too.

He said nothing about the kissing. To be honest he didn’t dare too, afraid his mouth would reveal his curiosity on the subject and how he wanted to try it with Hinata too.

But what if Hinata thought of it as something gross? Their kisses were quick, quick enough for Kageyama to pretend they were nothing more than a ‘friend’s thing’. He was aware of his longing to grab Hinata and kiss his brains out, still as a ‘friend’s thing’ of course, but Hinata could think the opposite.

He couldn’t have Hinata getting feelings over him, could he? No, of course not, it would be cruel because he would have to reject the smaller cat later, and that would be mean to Hinata because he, Kageyama, obviously had no feelings nor he felt attracted to the short redhead.

 

He absolutely did not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for abandoning this without warning, I will be trying to come back and finish this, I hope this chapter is good enough to serve as an apology!

The face cupped in his hands was adorable, he couldn’t handle it.

He kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids and his perky pink lips. 

Too cute.

He forced the other boy closer and licked his ears that were bent back, his forehead, his neck and then back to his ears.

“K-Kageyama I need to go pee” he ignored the whine, biting the orange ear earning him a yelp. Too cute. 

These past few days had been spent closed inside, winter was starting to make itself noticeable and rain had been pouring down, and they went by Kageyama caught himself multiple times staring at the smaller boy, swallowing dry when he caught the boy distracted, stretching, catching a glimpse of the smooth skin on his stomach beneath his clothes.  Flawless, light and very inviting skin.

He had become more and more forceful with his playing antics, taking advantage of his size to pin the other cat down biting his ears, touching his tail holding him close. He knew he was in trouble.

He had never been very emotionally attached to anything, sure he loved his owners, he looked at them as if they were his parents, he loved them dearly even though he didn’t like showing it, but this was different, he felt compelled to touch Hinata, like he needed to keep him close, under his nose. 

“hmmphyama please let me goooo” he sighed allowing the other cat to be free, he watched as the other boy darted across the room, running in a panic towards the sandbox. taking a hand to his ears he started grooming himself.

He wasn’t very sure of his feelings, he didn’t like them, emotions were confusing things that made him irrational and forget precautions, Hinata was a problem and threatened to destroy any sort of balance he had found within himself. 

He hummed to himself, he knew why he had been growing clingy to Hinata, he had felt something similar once before but he had been alone then. warmth in the pit of his stomach, impatience running through his veins, he knew what this was.

It wasn’t long until Hinata was back, with a heavy sigh leaving his lips while he rubbed his stomach “so mean, why didn’t you let me go soo-“ he quieted down, he shivered slightly at the sight of the other boy who seemed to be lost deep in though. Not wanting to disturb the other cat the orange tabby decided to go somewhere else, looking throughout the silent home. Their owners were away since morning, he decided to settle in a piece of clothing that smelled like Sugawara. He sighed contently feeling a purr erupt at the back of his throat, starting to paw at the sweater in a rhythm and his thoughts trailed back to Kageyama. 

A blush dusted his cheeks, he had become gradually aware on how his chest would tighten whenever the black cat decided to pay him attention, he also had started to understand that the affections of the other cat weren’t all that normal judging by the way other cats interacted with each other. And then there was that _scent,_ it was faint but present, it was pleasant and drew Hinata in. He hadn’t noticed it until recently so he guessed it hadn’t been there before, but he was sure it came from Kageyama. 

Truth to be told he didn’t mind the attention he got, and lately he had been appreciating it more and more as it seemed to soothe something that had been threatening him as of late. He was a grown boy and he had heard other cats talk about it although he had never gone through it himself. But he had heard about the Heat, about how it made cats go crazy, how it burned your body and made you want to cry out, how it made skin crawl and fur stand on it’s end, he heard about all of this but never once experienced.

It seemed like the only plausible explanation for the shivers he had been feeling, he was sure he wasn’t sick as his home was warm and they did not step outside once ever since winter had started to make it’s way in the neighbourhood. 

He kept massaging the sweater beneath him, relaxed body, warm and comfortable in this silent room. The only sound that made itself noticeable was that of the rain falling, it quickly turned into white noise, leaving Hinata unperturbed in his bubble of comfort. 

Until a pair of teeth buried themselves in the back his neck, he froze ready to attack, alarmed and with his heart slamming against his chest, he tried to move but two arms were holding him in place. 

"wait" it was barely above a whisper and it sent shiver down his spine, the body above him was scorching, forceful yet gentle hands made their way under his shirt, his breath hitched, he wanted to say something but the teeth were back paralysing him. Large hands stroked his stomach, an arm circling around him to keep him in place while the other hand kept exploring his underside.

"Please wait a bit longer..." there it was again, Kageyama's voice sounded terribly sad and heavy with grief, he swallowed trying to still his frantic heart, a couple of fingers brushed his nipple and his mouth opened letting out a strangled mew. His face was burning, everything was burning, he felt his skin starting to gain a heat that nearly matched that of Kageyama's. But this wasn't enjoyable, in fact he was terrified, he wanted to bite the other cat, hiss at him and growl for approaching him without warning, for locking him in place and _touching_ him like this, he could have just warned him! He probably...would have let him do this anyway.

He felt the black cat repositioning himself and a gasp made it's way to his lips when's kagyeama's hips rolled against his backside. He was hard. Kageyama was hard against him.

He was so embarrassed he could die, if not for the paralysing grip on his neck he would be hiding his face with his hands. And then it hit his nose, that scent from before, heavier than ever.

 

Ah, so that's what it was

 

"K-kage..yama p-please" he pleaded, making an enormous effort just to speak, the teeth on his neck seemed to lessen their strength and Hinata was able to speak better "I won't run p-please stop" he hadn't noticed how his voice had cracked nor how enormous tears made their way down his cheeks. The hand on his chest stilled and the teeth on the back of his neck were no more.

Instead he felt Kageyama burying his nose on the back of his neck and inhaling deeply "Sorry".

And with that the black cat was gone, his skin was boiling, his heart threatening to jump out of his throat and run away never to come back.

0000

 

Daichi came to a quiet home, an unnaturally quiet home. And quiet homes that contained two cats that were usually hyperactive could mean trouble. He squinted his eyes in suspicion walking over to the kitchen. 

No orange ball coming to greet him with loud dragged meows, nor a sleek black figure to stare at him from across the room.

_Suspicious_

He put down the grocery bags along with his laptop suitcase picking up his phone to text his boyfriend ' _Just got home, the cats are hiding, I think they did something bad, get home safe it's pouring cats and dogs xoxo_ '.

It wasn't unusual for Tobio to be hiding, even if Shoyo had seemed to bring out a more sociable side of him, but for both of them to be no where to be found? that stank of dirty deeds. He walked around the living room, peeking under the furniture searching for a puddle of pee, he looked at the plants expecting to see broken vases or chewed out plants but everything seemed to be in order, he sighed crossing his arms. If he were a cat where would he hide?

Surprisingly enough he first found Tobio, curled up inside the bathtub, the large cat almost seemed tiny  while fitting himself against one of the corners of the tub "what are you doing here silly?" he asked picking up the cat "where's Shoyo?" as if to avoid his question the cat turned his head, facing away from him. 

He cradled the cat lovingly to his chest while patting his head "Did you guys fight? it's so strange to come home and not see you two chase each other" he said, not expecting an answer. At least he had found the black cat, all that was left was to figure out where the small ball of orange fluff was hiding.

He searched everywhere and eventually found the kitten hiding in a pile of Suga's clothing,  when he reached for him the feline jumped hissing at him, his ears pinned back and tail becoming huge "Heeeyy calm down buddy" he soothed the cat, who seemed to calm down quickly. Shoyo bumped his head against Daichi's hand as if to apologise "I didn't mean to scare you" he mumbled rubbing the small cat's ear, his eyebrows furrowed, he hadn't expected this sort of reaction from the loving fur ball, he was the least aggressive cat in his eyes so his reaction came to confirm his suspicion, they had definitely fought. 

Well it was bound to happen every now and then he mused picking up the purring ball of joy, he chuckled and how quickly his behaviour changed. Making his way to the kitchen with Shoyo on his hands he called for his own cat, promising to open a can of tuna.

he waited for Tobio to show up before putting Shoyo down, noticing the immediate tension building in the muscles of the smaller feline.

Hinata stared at Kageyama, the other boy was obviously uncomfortable and refused to meet his eyes, even when a bowl with tuna was placed between them did either move. 

Daichi sighed running a hand through his hair "Come on guys, don't be like this" he mumbled before crouching down and starting to pet the two of them at the same time to ease up the tension between them.

Instinctively Hinata meowed at him, purring starting almost automatically  when he felt the human's hand on him, Kageyama eased up and sighed finally resting his eyes on the tabby. 

His eyes meeting warm ones,

"I-I'm sorry" he mewled weakly

Hinata sighed, maybe he couldn't completely forgive the black cat, maybe he could expect giving him a few clawed hits in the next few days, but he couldn't stay all that mad and spiteful towards Kageyama. Sure he had been an asshole but he was still the same Kageyama who would wrestle him, play chase and kiss him tenderly.

He would question him later, after eating the tuna that was waiting for him

"Bakayama"

Kageyama relaxed, smiling at Hinata, making the tabby's heart miss a beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was alright 
> 
>  
> 
> I'M SORRY ONCE AGAIN


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and all, I hope this chapter is good!
> 
> Hinata might seem very out of character in this chapter but hopefully, You can understand why I made him that way (´~`)

There were no good shows on TV and that was about it. A boring day, nothing to watch, nothing to do, just him and his snoring boyfriend sprawled on the couch with a lump of orange fur sleeping on his chest. 

Sugawara sighed, it wasn’t that he did not appreciate quiet afternoons, but his legs were asleep and his back was starting to hurt and there was no way he could move without waking up either cat or man that were on top of him. He sighed, well this was great. 

At least he could reach the remote and his cell phone, he could snap photos of the trail of saliva that connected Daichi’s mouth to his shirt _Gross, but cute_ or he could take a photo of the ridiculous position Shoyo was sleeping in, seriously ridiculous, did cats not possess a spine? Terrible sleeping position. 

He looked outside only to see that it was raining, everything looked relatively light, however, as if the clouds were somehow defusing a softer light provided by the sun. Tobio was by the window, looking outside often letting his head fall only to look up again seemingly fighting the sleepiness that this sort of environment proposed. The black cat yawned and Suga had to stifle a yawn of his own. 

“Aren’t you the lucky one…” he muttered, eyes fixed on his boyfriend’s cat, who in return was starting to doze off again. 

Suga sighed it wasn’t as if he’d be getting out of this sleep pile anytime soon, he could only watch as Daichi drooled all over his shirt. The hours passed slowly and eventually the light haired boy passed out as well, the day’s light started dying out bathing the living room in shadows save for the little light provided by the muted TV.

And Kageyama woke. He studied the tangled mess of limbs that resided on the couch, eyes finally resting on Hinata who was sleeping in a very awkward position, now being squished between two human chests. His usual scowl softening at the snoring red head, he also felt his chest tightening at the memory of how Hinata’s body had felt under his. He knew that what he had done had been unacceptable and he was ashamed of his behavior, still he knew that it was a question of time before his self-control were to fly out of the window once more. 

While his heat hadn’t died down it was at least manageable, but in turn, he could smell a very seductive and delicious scent coming from his housemate. _I wonder if Hinata was ever in heat before_ he though still watching the smaller cat. 

Ever since his human had forced them to make up he had been avoiding the other boy, he couldn’t trust himself around the tabby even though he was sure Hinata’s trust in him was still in place _That idiot…_

He felt his cheeks warming up remembering how smooth Hinata’s skin had felt beneath his fingers, how soft his voice had sounded and how delicious those gasps were, and how good his cute little bu- _no don’t think about that_. He coughed looking away from the other boy.

The black cat fixed his gaze outside, despite the calm rainy evening Kageyama’s heartbeat was frantic, he could feel it drumming in his ears All because of this stupid scent He sighed, knowing that no matter how much he tried to cool his head he simply couldn’t. 

His ears prickled at the sound of rustling, eyes searching for the source ended up in a clash between dark and light eyes. For a moment their eyes kept in contact with the younger cat looking away, yawning. The silence between them dragged, none daring to break it.

In a way it was comfortable, but it somehow also managed to bother the taller boy who began gritting his teeth. Hinata, on the other hand, was unaware of the other boy’s dilemma, the red head yawned once more before worming his way out from between his owners.

Once he was back on firm ground and not being squished between two huge humans, Hinata was able to stretch and yawn firmly. He wobbled his way to Kageyama’s side, ignorant of the black cat’s frozen state as he started grooming the other boy’s ears.

 _Shit shit shit shit what do I do??_   the warmth radiating from the smaller cat’s body could be felt from afar as if he had a fever “O-Oy stupid are you okay?” he could feel the other boy still for a second before resuming his grooming. _He’s not okay_ sitting up Kageyama looked at Hinata, noting how the other boy seemed to refuse to look at him “Look I know you’re in heat, you reek of it” he mumbled trying to sound as gentle as possible, placing his hands on Hinata’s shoulders.

“A-ah you can tell?” a small laugh came from Hinata’s mouth, he finally met with Kageyama’s eyes and grinning sheepishly. Kageyama frowned “Stupid, of course, I can tell…” he looked away “Anyway, I know how painful the first heat can be, you don’t have to pretend nothing is wrong” he sighed before ruffling the boy’s hair.

“I don’t feel that bad... I feel a little feverish but I think I’m okay..” Kageyama couldn’t help but notice the way his house mate’s cheeks were colored, he inched his body closer to Hinata’s “Kageyama?” he ignored the questioning voice before pulling the other boy into his arms resting his chin on top on the mop of messy locks. 

“I’m sorry I sneaked up on you” he could feel how tense the other feline felt in his hold, guilt crept on his brain as he was fully aware of how uncomfortable his embrace must’ve been for Hinata “I know it’s stupid of me to tell you I’m sorry but I’m just coming back from Heat myself and I know how frustrating it can be…not to do a-anything about it” Kageyama just wasn’t good at comforting others, he had never had the need to comfort or be comforted. 

Going into heat was bothersome, it made his body hot, made him want to do things that he wasn’t sure to be entirely morally correct . The first time Kageyama had gone into heat he had hated it, his body hurt and his gut burned and the worst of all was what was between his legs. He remembered hiding unable to relieve himself, feeling ashamed for feeling so turned on and to call to other cats, for somebody to help him. 

In the end, no one did help him and Kageyama remembered feeling terribly embarrassed when he regained his full consciousness and became aware how needy he must have sounded. Thus being said the black cat felt some admiration towards Hinata as the other boy was clearly trying to look composed despite the circumstances.

He felt his heart skip a few beats when Hinata hugged him back “Thanks Kageyama but I’m fine”.

 

**0000**

 

He needed to hide, he needed to hide so bad. Hinata groaned hugging himself _I can’t let anyone find me like this_ he sighed rocking slightly in his place.

He had already done his best throughout the day to act normal and he hadn’t expected to feel worse. What was worse was that a certain tall boy’s voice kept sounding in the back of his brain making him shudder.

Maybe he should have told Kageyama he was unwell, maybe he shouldn’t have played the tough part but just remembering how the other boy had held him just a few days ago made him dizzy with embarrassment.

He sat back looking at the ceiling, it was late at night and he knew that at least his humans wouldn’t be looking for him, but he still had to find a way to hide from the black cat with whom he shared his home. 

 _He probably knows where I am though, he said so himself, I reek…_ He sighed standing up, looking around trying to figure where could he possibly hide.

Hinata found himself walking towards the room where his humans seemed to like to hang out inside water for whatever reason, he sighed in relief finding the small division empty. The room was slightly chilly compared to the rest of the house and the only light was provided by the moon, entering through a small high window. 

he slumped against the wall behind the door, tiles cold against his back but he was thankful for it as it provided some sort of relief against his hot body. 

He rubbed his chest and allowed for his hand to trail distractedly towards his stomach. His pants felt tight but the red head was reluctant in touching himself, knowing that if he did so then he would probably lose some sort of self-control. 

The hours seemed to go by horribly slowly and Hinata could feel his body’s condition getting worse, his breathing growing increasingly heavy. He palmed his groin and groaned, the feeling of a certain’s black cat’s hand creeping into his memory. He remembered how strong Kageyama’s fingers had felt, strong and smooth against his stomach. How his back has felt when flushed against the other boy’s chest. He sighed embarrassed, tracing random patterns on his stomach with his fingers, what was he doing, pretending that his own hand was Kageyama’s?

In fact, when had his mind turned that scary event into something that turned him on? He bit his lower lip and palmed himself once more, feeling himself hard against the fabric that separated his hand from his dick. 

A barely hearable noise torn Hinata away from his thoughts, his ears perking up alert. Peeking through the crack of the door he could tell Kageyama apart from the dark room and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine _Oh No, I can’t let him see me like this._

Ears pinned back he felt the fur on his tail standing up when Kageyama’s head turned in his direction _Crap_ , Hinata hurried away from the door and was back on his feet _No No No_ , he could feel his body grow slightly cold with dread, in this state he didn’t know how he would act once the black cat was in his reach.

Eyes frantically looking for a place to hide or an exit, his heart drummed against his chest threatening to claw it’s way out through his throat. As he heard soft steps nearing he took a sharp breath through his teeth, his imagination providing him with images of Kageyama just grabbing him and kissing him, of the taller boy’s forceful administrations, how Kageyama had felt hard against his bottom.. choking a moan his panic rose and then he felt a cold breeze creeping down his neck. Molten eyes quickly found their way towards the source of the breeze, the bathroom’s window was slightly cracked.

The tabby’s body quickly turned into action, his movements lacking any feline grace thanks to the state he was in. Hinata jumped his way to the small window and forced the window open just a bit more with all of the strength he had. 

In a few seconds, he found himself in the dead of the cold black night, making his was across his backyard and jumping over garden walls.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY it's been a while, enjoy!

The night was dark and full of terrors, that’s what Hinata had come to understand.

He walked quickly and quietly, flinching at every little sound he heard, his ears moving alert in direction of any sign of movement. _Calm Down Calm down_ the boy told himself, he was trying to keep silent but knew his labored breathing and scent wouldn’t pass unnoticed to any animal in the surrounding area. His mind kept darting between his decision to leave the safety of the human lair and a certain black cat.

Hinata was at least thankful it wasn’t raining and that the night breeze did not carry any scent of coming storms. Doing this in the rain would have been much more unpleasant. He felt guilty leaving his humans behind, they would surely worry about him when they would rise with the sun, but he had no choice, he was ashamed of his condition and the _need_ that had washed over his body when he had noticed his housemate approaching him, and with that need came also fear.

“What’s a kitty cat doing all by himself in the dead of the night without a mouse in his fangs hmmm?”

He was startled by the voice, he hadn’t noticed anyone approaching and was shocked when he verified that behind him a much taller and built man stood, cocky grin and crossed arms.

“Very suspicious” The bird took a step forward and the cat a step back “I do not know you and that red fur of yours seems like something I’d remember!” The owl’s tone did not seem menacing but purely curious.

“I-I am just taking a walk!” the other male scoffed in disbelief, his eyes lingered on Hinata’s face for a few seconds before scanning his whole body with acute attention, sending a shiver up the red head’s back. “I may be a bird but I am not stupid, and I know for a fact that house cats do not just take night walks around here” he stated closing in on Hinata without giving him a chance to jump away and locking him in place with two big hands on his shoulders.

The smaller boy cursed himself for not being able to control the small tremor that shook his lithe frame, this bird smelled of blood, rodent blood sure, but blood none the less.

“I-I-I AM NOT GOOD!!” he screeched “ I’m skinny and full of fluff, y-you wouldn’t like me at all!” he tried to wriggle himself free only to allow panic to rise further up his throat when he learned that he couldn’t break free of the owl’s hands. A twitch in the other boy’s jaw made him freeze, breath hitching sharply and eyes closing bracing for any upcoming pain.

Instead, a hearty laughed sounded in the silent, black night and the talons on his shoulders eased their grasp and the red cat allowed one of his hazel eyes to peek. “I’m not interested in cat” in between laughter “I know too many of you to know I’d get a claw up my butt for trying to eat one of you” The nocturne animal let go of Hinata, stepping back and grinning at him “My name is Bokuto, yours?” he asked offering a hand for Hinata to shake.

Hinata took the hand in, analyzing it and then it’s owner. He scanned over the horned owl, taking in his big golden eyes and his strong physic. He knew he couldn’t escape the bird even if he wanted so he figured he might as well get acquaintanced with him, after deeming he wasn’t all that threatening of course.

“I’m Hinata” he took Bokuto’s hand, grimacing slightly at how small his paw was in the owl’s grasp. He had never been more relieved to hear someone say he wasn’t interested in cat’s, or their meat to be more precise, he liked to pride himself in his ninja capacities as he had shown Kageyama countless times, but he knew they wouldn’t mean much when facing a bird of prey that was twice his size (of course Kageyama had never lost to him either but that was only due to size as well, but it didn’t matter).

“So what is a tiny cat in heat doing in a dangerous night like this? I did not hear you call for a lover” he stated as a matter of fact and stared at Hinata owlishly, expecting an explanation. Hinata assumed he had wandered into the bird’s territory and he wanted to know what another predator was doing there, potentially eyeing his prey, he didn’t expect the bird to question the fact that he was alone and in heat.

“I got lost!” the words spewed from his mouth without missing a beat, it had seemed like the most plausible explanation and the one that would lead to less questioning, Bokuto seemed to weight his words as if he could read into phrases for lies and truths.

“Well it isn’t unusual for house cats to get lost I suppose…” he mumbled crossing his arms and nodding to himself “Do you know any street cats, maybe I could lead you to them and they could help you go back home?” he asked looking at Hinata who seemed to be growing paler and paler “NO! I- I don’t want to go home! I c-couldn’t possibly go…” his voice grew quiet as he grasped at his shirt over his chest.

Bokuto took in the image of the small mammal in front of him, ears pinned back, tail between his legs. He could feel the fear running in the feline’s veins and he felt sorry for it, honestly comforting mammals wasn’t his forte but he had to do something for the fluffy thing or he knew guilt would gnaw at his conscious for a long time. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen cats running away from home, or getting lost, sometimes the call of the wild would grab at their heart strings and lead them away from home leaving them to fend for themselves in the middle of expert hunters and vicious beasts that wouldn’t allow for any new competition. Beasts like Ushijima. Come morning his time would end and the eagle would rise in the skies unforgiving, and if his eyes spotted a small defenseless cat such as Hinata then he would come down to kill the boy or even worse.

He sighed “Look kid, I think that you should at least meet your kind, these parts aren’t nice for a kitten like you to walk alone” he said rubbing the back of his head, feeling big hazel eyes on him but not meeting him “like I’ve asked before do you know any street cats?”

Hinata looked pensive, he knew of two “There’s this cat named Kenma” he said looking at Bokuto, but his face remained passive “and a cat named Kuroo” this time recognition lit up the owl’s features.

0000

 

The sun was nearly up, they could tell by the way the sky was starting to light up, by the songbirds starting to sing and by Bokuto’s loud expressive yawn. They had been walking through alleys, jumping fences and running through unknown backyards. Or at least Hinata had, Bokuto had led the way through the air, wings beating every so often but never making a sound. Eventually, the owl led him to a street and landed gracefully by his side.

“This is it kid” the once energetic bird now sounded tired and heavy, his mouth opening wide once more to yawn. Hinata himself was feeling the weight of the growing fever inside him as well as the miles he had done under the bird’s guidance.

“I have to go back, I have to get back to my territory before the sun rises completely” then to Hinata’s surprise he was pulled to a hug “Hear here Hinata, don’t venture by yourself like yesterday” he stood back, hands heavy in Hinata’s shoulders and eyes fixed on him “You shouldn’t have left your humans, the wild isn’t meant for domesticated animals like you” the redhead bit back his pride, he had spent the night boasting to Boruto how high he could jump, telling him about his house, Kageyama, and their animal friends. In a few hours they had grown a good friendship and hearing how ‘domesticated’ he was didn’t really add up to it. But Hinata didn’t say anything, he knew the owl was right, and Bokuto was a wild animal.

“No matter how high you jump there will be other animals, faster, stronger and hungry,” he said wisely “I know you’re fast but experience comes before any natural talent you might have,” he said seriously, eyes sober. Hinata gulped and nodded, and before long the serious expression on Bokuto’s face melted giving way for a warm grin “I hope you reconsider going back home Hinata” he stood back, arms falling by his side “Kuroo should be around these alleys, he is the ruler here so every cat responds to him, if you find anyone just tell them you’re looking for him” he stretched his wings “I must really go back, I hope we meet once more in a safe place!” Hinata grinned back, and bowed thanking the owl “I’ll tell Kuroo where you can find me! Thank you!” The owl nodded, grin still in place and in no time he was flying back, leaving Hinata alone to search for his street friends.

In these early hours, there still were no humans out, Hinata started walking down the small street peeking at narrow alleys, ears and nose trying to pick up any sign of other cats but with no luck. He doubted Bokuto had flown all this way to trick him so he was sure they had to be somewhere close.

A yawn made it’s way up his throat and he rubbed his eyes. His vision was starting become blurry and he could feel that need in the back of his head, he let out a shaky breath and held himself _Just a little longer_. He stumbled his way into a dead end and sighed when he had turned the corner he hadn’t realized the little alley had no way out.

Letting himself lean against the wall Hinata realized just how tired he was, holding back his heat was no easy task and he hadn’t rested in so long that taking a small break didn’t seem like such a bad idea and so he did. he sat behind some empty boxes, making sure no human spotted him. Had he made the right choice? No, he probably didn’t. But he couldn’t help it, just the thought of Kageyama’s hands on him set his mind in a hurricane of feelings, from lust and need to anxiety and fear.

But still, the shadow of Kageyama’s touch on his skin resounded in his memory, fingers gentle yet forceful, hot as fire yet setting ice cold shivers up his spine. He could feel his pants tightening and blood running to his cheeks and somewhere else down south. His breathing became slightly labored as he pressed a hand on his erection, this was so embarrassing for him yet he felt like he could die just to get some relief from the relentless feeling of need.  
He remembered Kageyama on top of him, then he had been so scared but something in the back of his head told him he would be happy about that now So stupid he, though, blushing even more at the memory and allowing his own hand to snake up his shirt caressing his own skin.

Pinching his own nipple Hinata couldn’t help the light sound that fluttered through his lips and he was even barely aware of what he was doing. Soon he was curling up on himself, still pawing at his pants but not touching himself other than the occasional nipple play, pretending that his fingers were not his own but the seemingly experienced hands of the oriental shorthair he shared a home with.

In his fantasy, Hinata had not realized he had started moaning, and his involuntary calls for a mate didn’t go unnoticed.

“Hello”

A voice purred and Hinata’s blood froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who found Hinata making shameless sounds heh


End file.
